But You Were the Only One Here Challenge 2
by Melchy
Summary: A challenge story based on a scene from the Season 3 Episode 14 Royal Roost. Lovers alone in a big restaurant, at night. In a thousand words or less.
**Title: But You Were the Only One Here. Challenge # 2**

 **Rating T, very strong T**

 **A challenge was given and accepted by Melchy (me ) and Black Angus to write a story based on a line from the Peter Gunn episode _Royal Roust_ , Season 3 Episode 14. The rules were as follows. The story must be between 800-1,000 words. Both parties can attest, their actual stories are 1,000 words. They must be based on the scene. Pete: I remember you before you were a business tycoon. Edie: I wasn't busy then. Pete: That was last night. Edie: But you were the only one here. Two people, empty restaurant, big imagination!**

 **The following words had to be used. Button, Spank, Handbag, Flowerpetals, Residents and Klutz**

 **Also the phrases I really need one of these and What are you doing down there?**

 **My many thanks to Rangerbaldwin and Blackangus for inspiration along the way.**

 **For AA.**

Peter Gunn shivered as he walked down the street towards his car wondering how the evening could be chilly when the day had been so nice. They had been blessed with beautiful weather for Edie's day off and had shared a picnic in the park then went to ride the carousel. It had been rented for the day by the RESIDENTS of the Fairview School but after a little persuasion, it was agreed the nice man and pretty lady could ride with them. They went around twice but then Alice Miller tried to SPANK Troy Gentry for skipping line and they decided to leave.

Sliding into the front seat, he turned the heat on and waited for it to warm up. A phone call had made him leave an afternoon nap and a warm, sleepy Edie who had been cuddled against him.

At that thought warmth permeated his body that had nothing to do with the heater, and he felt the urge to get home. Pulling the car onto the street, he impatiently stopped at the red light.

Moving along again, he drove past Edie's Restaurant, quiet in the darkness. He was proud of his girl for her success, despite what some had said- was that a light in the back of the building?

Pete made a u- turn, parking in front of the eatery. Upon investigation the door showed no signs of a break in, so he unlocked it and went in, gun drawn.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly at first,going past the Maitre D' stand without stubbing his toe. But he didn't notice Edie's HANDBAG laying inside of it.

He continued towards the bar, narrowly missing one of the pedestals that held a flower vase. Managing to get it upright thinking what a KLUTZ he could be at times, a shower of FLOWER PETALS seemed to agree.

A small sliver of light caught his attention and he pushed the kitchen door open with his foot, gun ready. He almost dropped it when he saw Edie standing near the sink wearing an apron that was covered in a gunky paste while flour covered the prep station and something half burnt was on the stove..

"Pete, are you sure you like boiled eggs?" she didn't seem surprised to see him. "Leslie and the chef have tried to show me but, I'm hopeless."

Managing not to laugh he walked over to her, untying the apron and letting it fall to the floor. "Not so." He protested, taking her in his arms, laying his cheek against hers. "I happen to know your scrambled eggs are wonderful."

"You're not just saying that?"

He brushed his lips down her jaw line knowing duck bumps were forming on her arms and shoulders. I'm sure."

"But I've had some real stinkers."

"And let's not forget your sandwiches. You've got a way with cold- cuts." His mouth closed over hers, her arms snaking around his neck. His hands covered her behind, pushing her tight against him.

"You didn't tell me you brought a friend." She teased laying her hand flat against his fly.

"He's been waiting most of the night to see you." he pressed against her. "What say we go home?"

"Don't you like my kitchen?" She pointed out, reaching for the zipper on his trousers.

He tried to move her hand away but only half heartedly. "Edie, the chef prepares food in here and strangers eat it…." Her hand was warm as it outlined his straining briefs and he groaned despite himself.

"You're right; we should go to the dressing room."

Taking the side door out to the hall they entered her dressing room, shutting the door behind them. Pete carried her over to the chaise lounge removing her shoes, socks,and slacks. Next he moved to the blouse, managing the BUTTON at the top, rewarding himself by laying an open mouthed kiss in the hollow of her throat. Her skin tasted sweet and spicy and he had to have more of it. He pushed the blouse down her shoulders, letting the kisses continue down between her breasts, to the ribcage and finally her belly button. The pressure of his tongue there caused her body to arch up and she groaned in impatience. He kissed her. "Almost."

Trying to convince him to hurry she unhooked the lacy bra and he caught her breasts in his hands as they were released from their restraints. "I DEFINITELY NEED ONE OF THESE." He said, taking a nipple between his teeth sucking it deeper and deeper into his mouth. She tried to touch herself to ease the ache but he found the spot and lingered there for a moment.

Together they managed his clothes, switching places, Edie on top. "Pete?" She asked and He lay down, helping her straddle him. She always loved the feel of his erection when she took it in her hands, running her fingers down the length. It was thick and heavy and she could almost feel him inside her. The noise from his throat was like a mew her body on fire. "Are you ready?" she smiled and he looked at her dubiously. Gently she bit the sensitive tip until he was grabbing the afghan for dear life, his body covered in sweat, desire coming in waves over and over, desperation in his voice.

"Edie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

Do you like it?" keeping her own breathing shallow, her climax very near.

He nodded afraid to speak. "Please. "

He caught her around the waist, pinning her underneath, entering her quickly, her back arching up to meet him, a dance all their own. He kissed her breasts as the tension grew and she called out his name as the orgasm hit her and then for him. Laying in a tangle of limbs, they fell asleep. The dressing room would never be the same again.


End file.
